As long as you love me
by m3kv
Summary: Sakura doesn't care who he is, where he's from , what he did, as long as he loves her. But there's another her in the story, which Sakura knows very well... R&R!!! ;p


Chapter 1- Christmas Party  
  
5 days before Christmas, was the Christmas party day at Tomoeda elementary school. Every student had to wear atleast the color red or green.  
  
Sakura woke up late because she kept thinking about how she would give her present to Syaoran.  
  
She hurried downstairs and ate breakfast. Then went up again to take a bath. Then she opened her messy closet and searched the dump for something green or red.  
  
She caught sight of a red spaghetti strap. She reached out her hand and got the little piece of cloth.  
  
"This spaghetti strap has been in my cabinet for I think about 2 months now since I last wore it. And I am not going to wear it." Sakura said to herself.  
  
With that, she threw the clothing to her bed and looked for another one.  
  
"Argh!!!! I have tons of clothes but I can't seem to find anything red or green!!!" she shouted.  
  
Later.  
  
"I can't believe I'm wearing this spaghetti strap." she moaned as she put her pants on and hurried downstairs.  
  
"Hey dad! I'm going now! Bye!" Sakura said then she got her rollerblades and her bag of presents and headed outside their house and hurried off to her school.  
  
Tomoeda elementary school.  
  
Sakura's classroom.  
  
"Hey guys, do you know where Sakura is?" Tomoyo asked looking worried.  
  
"Nope. But she all told us yasterday she'd be the first student here in our class to arrive in school. I wonder what went wrong." Rika replied sadly.  
  
"Okay class!!! We will begin our party as of.NOW!!!" their teacher announced happilly then she started playing music.  
  
A few minutes later, Sakura arrived.  
  
"Sakura!!! You're finally here! Here! Advance Merry Christmas!!!" Tomoyo happilly said as she greeted her best friend and handed her, her bestfriend's present.  
  
"Thanks a lot Tomoyo! This is yours." Sakura said with glee then she handed a heavy rectangular wrapped object to her bestfriend.  
  
Then she looked at the little pink and white colored wrapper box and opened it like a 5 yr. old kid.  
  
Sakura gazed at the square gold picture frame, and yes, the picture was Sakura and Tomoyo, together at the park and the design of the frame was a cake and flowers, and at the back of the frame, it said: Friends forever.  
  
"Thank you very much Tomoyo. I'll cherish it forever!" Sakura said again with a large smile on her face.  
  
"And thank you too Sakura, for being my best friend." Tomoyo said then she took Sakura's hand and yanked her all the way to her seat.  
  
Lunch time.  
  
"Hey Rika, Chiharu, Takashi! Advance Merry Christmas! I'm sorry for iving my present to you just now." Said Sakura.  
  
"That's okay Sakura. Oh, and by the way, you look good on that! ;p" Chiharu said as she winked.  
  
Tomoyo remembered that she had a gift for Syaoran, so she ran to her bag and got the gift and hurried to Syaoran.  
  
"Hey Li!!! Here's a present for you!" she said as she handed the gift.  
  
Syaoran looked down, not knowing what to say. He forgot all his gifts at home and was too ashamed of telling everyone.  
  
"I.I.I'm s.sorry.I forgot.all the.gifts." he cried.  
  
"Oh don't worry! As long as you have a splendid christmas, that's a good present for me! Ho ho ho!" Tomoyo happilly said.  
  
"Thanks. I better get ready. I need to get my stuff and leave for Hong Kong." Syaoran said.  
  
"Sure. Have a safe trip. I need to wash up first. Take care!"  
  
Then with that, Tomoyo went out of the classroom and went to the comfort room.  
  
Meanwhile, while Sakura was busy talking to her friends, Syaoran has left the campus.  
  
She remembered that she had also bought a gift for him. She got the present out of her backpack and excitedly hurried to the place where she saw Syaoran before he left.  
  
"Oh no. I'm too late." she said to herself.  
  
Then tears broke out of Sakura's eyes.  
  
"I...I.didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." she cried.  
  
Then she wiped off her tears and cursed herself.  
  
"Merry Christmas they say." she thought sadly. 


End file.
